Kingdom Hearts: The Forbidden Keyblade
by desertstorm272
Summary: Before the X-Blade there was another powerful weapon; The Forbidden Keyblade. It was destroyed after war in Heaven Xehanort gets help from Lucifer who summons the 7 dark princes. Now a new guardian of light will help the universe. A young boy name Leo who travel throughout worlds and saves his friends and the stop the enemy from recreating the weapon. Sora/Kiari Leo/Kimiko Ven/Aqua
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dive into the heart

Female Voice-_"Thousands of years ago, the Earth was young. The Human race was enjoying peace. In the heavens above, God and his angels are protecting all of mankind. Till one Angel deceives them. That person is Lucifer the Light bearer. He is one of God's most beautiful and particulate angels. But his hewbruse drives Lucifer to challenge God. Lucifer is not alone. Along with his warrior angels, and their new allies, forces of Darkness. The Darkness leads by the leader, Xehanort. Lucifer and Xehanort lead their armies of Darkness towards the Kingdom of Heaven. But there is some who resist the threat. A last alliance of Light Keybearers, The Xaiolins, The Leafman, and the Angels march against the armies of Darkness. They fought for the freedom of Mankind." _

The soldiers of God stand in front of the Key bearers of Light for protection. The Darkness launches the assault. It was a mixture of Heartless, Unversed and Satan's army. Master Yen Sid leads the Key bearers. Archangel Gabriel shouts to the troops. The Leafman General Root commands the Leafman archers.

Gabriel-"Hold your positions!"

The enemy charges at the holy warriors. The archers ready their bows and javelins.

General Root-"Fire the arrows!"

The Leafman fire their arrows. Hundreds of arrows and javelins flew above and home in on the enemy. The first wave of Heartless and several of Lucifer's men were taken out. The Angels raise their shields and the opposing forces clashes with the shield wall. Both sides clashed. Gabriel and Michael face the enemy. Most of the enemy had perished before the holy warriors. Yen Sid ducks an enemy attack and stabs a Heartless with his keyblade. Michael stabs a heavily armor swordsman. The rest of the darkness war force to retreat. They pull back from the gates of heaven.

Female Voice-"Victory was near, but the hearts of the light could not be undone."

Lucifer, Xehanort, Vanitas, and Wuya, had arrived in front before the Archangels. Lucifer is in full armor with bat wings. He is arm with the Sword of Lucifer. Xehanort is armed with the Forbidden Keyblade. The most dangerous weapon in the entire universe. It is ten times powerful than the X-Blade.

Lucifer-"I will end your life, Michael. Then all of the universe will fall into the Darkness!"

Michael-"We shall see, brother."

Gabriel rushes in to aid Michael but Yen Sid stops him.

Yen Sid-"No. This is a fight between brothers. Only one brother will remain standing."

Xehanort-"Yen Sid, I assume that you will bow before the Darkness."

Yen Sid-"I would rather die for the light rather than darkness."

Yen Sid and Xehanort both clash their keyblades. Meanwhile, Master Dashi prepares to face Wuya. Wuya is an ancient spirit who is obsessed of world domination. She joins the Forces of Darkness to complete the goal. The powerful warriors glare at each other and then charged at one of another. Both armies clear the way for the mighty warriors to fight. Lucifer fought Michael on one side while Yen Sid and Xehanort fought on the other. Dashi faces off Wuya. After struggling to overcome the enemy, the villains were about to finish them off until the Son of God manage to intervene. He swings his staff at Xehanort's keyblade and it explodes before the keyblade wielder. Michael, Yen Sid along with Gabriel mange to defeat them.

Voice-"Lucifer, the enemy of human race was defeated. For his punishment, Lucifer was hurled to the earth and his angels with him."

Xehanort and Vanitas managed to escape from heaven but badly wounded. Xehanort was angry that the Prince of Darkness was cast into Hell for his rebellion against God. Before Lucifer was punished, he uses all of his power to create a heart shape moon called Kingdom Hearts. He also summons the 7 deadly sins who became the princes of Hell. Xehanort and his apprentice, Vanitas will use Kingdom Heart and the princes to strike back and avenge Lucifer's fall from grace. But Yen Sid knows about it. He and the keyblade warriors of light fought against Xehanort's force which to become known as the Keyblade War. It lasted for centuries until it came to a stalemate. To prevent Xehanort from forging the X-Blade, Yen Sid orders the Keybearers to forge a keyblade that can morph into any other weapon than its original form. They then decided to forge another keyblade, but this one is the advanced weapon ever build: The 6 Spirit King Keyblade. A keyblade with the power of six elements. It can convert itself to suit its surroundings for different attack patterns. Standard Mode (N/A): Basic two-handed sword  
Combat Mode (Fire): Two swords with increased speed Assault Mode (Water): Two guns with high accuracy Relentless Mode (Earth): A saber/blaster with fusion of the 2 above  
Hunter Mode (Wind): A bow with high defensive properties Fatal Mode (Light): A cannon with resistance to darkness Chaotic Mode (Dark): A collection of five-pointed swords with destructive/telekinetic power. The two powerful weapons were completed after a boy name Sora was chosen by the Keyblade. The Token of the Six Spirit King Keyblade vanishes after the creator vanished. For more than 500 years, the wereabout of the tokens remain unknown until the 21st Century. Soon the 6 Spirit King Keyblade and the Mutation Keyweapon will be wielded by a young boy who will travel the worlds. With the aid of some allies and the power of God, Leo sets off on an incredible journey to face the Adversary and his sins for his friends and the universe' freedom.

**Fan fiction proudly presents…**

**A Desertstorm272 novel…**

**A Disney/Square Enix production**

**Jesse Schwartz**

**Haley Joel Osment**

**Kingdom Hearts: The Eight Guardian of Light**

(Station of Awakening)

_We all have dreams. But in order to make dreams come into reality, it takes an awful lot of determination, dedication, self-discipline, and effort. -Jesse Owens – _

A young boy floats in the darkness. His eyes were closed. His name is Leo. He is 11 years old. He is medium and slender with green eyes and wears green glasses, a black shirt with an orange stripe, orange shorts and black/white sneakers. As he opens his eyes, he realizes that he his descending slowly on to a green glass stained platform with Snow White on it. He lands on his feet and looks around. He sees nothing but darkness around him, but the light above provides him it. A voice then speaks to Leo.

Voice-_"So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_

Leo steps forward and a shield appears in front of him on top of a platform.

Voice-_"Power sleeps within you."_

A staff then appears to the left of Leo.

Voice_-"It will give you form."_

A sword is shown right of Leo.

Voice-_"It will give you strength. Choose well."_

Leo looks at the three items. He first chooses the staff.

Voice-"_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

Leo-"No."

Leo then goes for the shield and picks it up.

Voice_-"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

Leo shakes his head in disagreement. He places the shield back. Then he turns his attention towards the sword.

Voice_-"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

Leo-"Yes I do."

The sword then disappears from Leo's arm.

Voice-_"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

Leo wanted to keep the sword, but he also wants to keep the shield. So he decides to give up the staff.

Voice-"_You give up this power?"_

Leo-"Yes I do."

With that the staff vanishes.

Voice_-"You chose the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is the form you choose?"_

Leo-"Yes, I choose this power."

The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shatters and Leo falls down. He falls slowly towards another floor. Leo then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A weapon appeared on Leo's arm.

Mysterious Voice_- "You gained the power to fight."_

Leo looks at the sword. He then starts swing the sword.

Voice-"Well done! You got the hang of it. Use this power to protect yourself and your friends."

Suddenly black creatures began to appear. They had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also have two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. They are Shadows.

Voice-"_There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Leo grips on the sword as a Shadow pounce on him. Leo swings the sword and it slices the dark creature. It dissolves into smoke. Leo smiles about this and grins to the other two Shadows. The dark creatures attack Leo but the young American boy swings at them. Both were taken out with one swing. Just then more Shadows appear. One appears behind and goes for the heart of the boy but the voice alerts Leo.

Voice-"Look out behind you!"

Leo notices the Shadow behind him and forward thrusts his weapon into the chest of the creature. He turns to the others and attacks them. He struck them down with several blows and they are dissinigrated. Then a shadow devours the floor and it shatters. Leo falls again through the darkness. He then wakes up. Leo finds out that he is on another floor. The third pillar, shaded pink, depicts three princess silhouettes, representing the three free Princesses of Heart, Alice, Jasmine, and Kairi. Leo then sees a door and goes to it.

Leo-"I can't open it."

Leo saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. Leo pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Leo smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Leo enters the door. In an island, Eithen, Ben, and Lucy are waiting.

Mysterious Voice-" _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_

Leo reaches and talks to Lucy.

Lucy-"What is the most important to you?"

Leo-"Friendship is the most."

Lucy-"Is friendship such a big deal?"

Leo-"Yes. Yes it is."

Leo then walks to Ben.

Ben-"What are you afraid of?"

Leo-"Being Indecisive."

Ben-"Is that really scary to you?"

Leo nodes in agreement. He now then talks to Eithen.

Eithen-"What do you want outta your life?"

Leo-"To be strong."

Eithen-"To be strong, huh?"

Leo-"I want to be strong."

Voice_-"You valve your friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. And you want to be strong. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady peace and you'll come though fine." _

Leo-"Sounds good to me."

Voice_-"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_

Then Leo is back at the place he was before. Now he's on a portrait of Aurora. Then 7 Shadows appear from the ground. Leo readies his swords and attacks. He thrusts forwards and stabs 2 of them. Out of nowhere, one jump and struck Leo in the face. Leo grunts in pain and startles back. His nose begins bleeding. Leo gets mad and attacks the remaining Shadows. He trips the last one and steps on him. He twirls his sword and impales him in the chest. After that, Leo approaches the save point. The green light heals his injured nose. The light revealed stairs to the next area. In the next area, the floor has a portrait of Belle and the Beast.

Voice_-"The closer you get to the light, the greater the shadow becomes."_

A huge amount from darkness has form into a monster named the Darkside. Leo runs from the creature but the voice stops him.

Voice_-"Don't be afraid. And don't forget…"_

Leo turns to face the Darkside. He grips on the sword and charges. Later then the creature is defeated. A black pool covers the floor. Leo holds on to the sword tightly as the floor begins devouring Leo.

Voice-"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

Leo gets trapped inside the black pool. He struggles to fight the darkness. He manages to hear the voice for one last time.

Voice_-"So don't forget; you are the one who will open the door."_

**This is the story when Leo begins to learn about the Keyblade soon. I will add new worlds to the story and new characters. **


	2. Chapter 2: David's Island

Chapter 2: David's Hidden Island

(Leo's bedroom)

Leo had woken up. He was back at home in his bedroom. He realizes it was all a dream.

Leo-"Oh, man. What a strange dream that I had last night. I better go see what my friends are up to."

Leo got out of bed and changes his clothing. Before he heads outside, he reaches for his laptop and goes on Skype. He contacts his mother. Her mother appears on screen. She has blond hair wrapped in a ponytail. She serves as a sailor in a nuclear submarine in the U.S Navy.

Mother-"Hey, Leo."

Leo-"Hi, mom. How are you?"

Mother-"Doing fine, sweetie."

She sees Leo a bit upset.

Mother-"What's wrong?"

Leo-"Last night I had this dream. I was consumed by darkness. What can I do?"

Mother-"Pray to God. He will give you the light for your protection. Just remember this: Light are your shield and your grace. No matter how tough the darkness is, there is still light inside you."

Leo-"Thanks, mom."

Mother-"Oh. I got you something. There's a package for you outside in front of the Rocket house."

Leo-"Thanks, but my birthday does not come till next week."

Mother-"Well, I decide to give you an early gift."

Leo-"I really miss dad."

Mother-"Oh, sweetheart. I miss him too."

Suddenly an alarm blares around the submarine.

Leo-"What's going on?"

Mother-"Got to go, Leo. We're about to do a training exercise."

Leo-"Bye, mom."

And with that, Leo disconnects from the camera. He closes his laptop and rushes outside. He sees a medium package on the table. He sees a card and reads it.

Leo-**"Leo, inside the package are four batons and a light disk from the movie _Tron: Legacy_ you guys saw last month. You didn't hear, scientist has created the Grid technology for the future. The identity disk will allow you to chance your clothing into a Light Suit only for combat. The four batons are vehicles for transportation and combat as well. The Light Cycle, the Light Jets, the Light Runner, and the Light Tank. They are the advance military weapons for the U.S and allies. When the time is right, you know when you are ready.**

**Beatrice (Mom)"**

He takes the package and heads up to meets with his friends. Annie. His beloved sister and second-in-command of the team. Quincy. Best friend to Leo. He loves to play instruments and tells jokes. June. An Asian girl who loves to dance. She and David are in a relationship. David, a boy who lost his parents. He and Leo were good pilots when they fly Rocket. Sometimes they compete against each to see who would impress June.

Leo-"Hey, guys."

Annie-"Hey, bro."

Quincy-"Was sup?"

David-"Hey there."

June-"Hello."

Leo-"Guys, my mom send me this package for my birthday.

Annie-"Cool. What's inside?"

Leo-"Wait what about Rocket? He wants to see the gifts too."

Annie-"Come on, everyone! To Rocket!"

They reach outside the Rocket House. Rocket, their best friend and transportation arrives. He beeps to hello.

Leo-"Hey, Rocket! Okay guys you ready?

Team-"Ready, Leo!"

Leo opens the package and it shows the batons and the Light Disk. Everyone was shocked to see the future items. Leo grabs the Light Disk and it begins to glow. It hovers over Leo and it begin changing his clothing. His normal attire is now turning into a black suit with lines around. He wears gloves and boots matching the color of the suit. The team and Leo went awe.

Leo-"Whoa!"

Annie-"Wow!"

Quincy-"That is so cool!"

David-"Wow! Your mom sure knows how send you gifts. You must be lucky."

June-"Wait a minute! Those are the things from the movie _Tron: Legacy."_

Annie-"Oh, man. I love that movie."

Quincy-"Me too."

June-"Hey, Leo what's with the batons?"

Leo-"I don't know. Let's find out."

Leo runs outside with one of the batons. He then jumps as high as he can and the baton begin to glow. It then turns into the Light Bike. A helmet covers Leo's head and Leo speeds off on the Light Cycle. Again, everyone was shocked. Pretty soon Leo test the Light Jets, and the Light Runner. Even the Light Tank. Later on throughout the day, Leo and David had a race to see who gets to share an acerola fruit with June. David manages to win the race and he shares the fruit with her. Leo was a bit upset but he is a good sport. It was afternoon and the sun was setting. Leo was on a curve palm tree. David walks up to him.

Leo-"Hey, David. Do you think that do you ever want to go back?"

David-"Go back where?"

Leo-"You know. Going back to the States."

David-"I can't do that. This is where I belong. There are too many memories. Well, I'm going inside."

David walks back into the castle leaving Leo all alone. He jumps off the and rushes off. He walks down the beach towards a small cave. He sees a wall to the side takes a piece of chalk and draws. He draws an image of himself sharing an acerola fruit. He then sketches a shooting star on top. He sheds a tear feeling that he is the only one who does not had a girl. David had already got June and his sister has Quincy.

Leo-"Maybe someone could love me."

Voice-_"This world has been connected."_

Leo gets up to see who spoke to him. It was mysterious figure in a black coat. The hood covers his entire head. Leo can't see who the person is.

Leo-"What do you mean?"

Figure-"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

Leo-"Why?"

Figure-"There is much to learn. You will understand so little."

Leo-"Are you from another world?"

Figure-"A meaningless effort." (Points to a door at the end of the cave) "One, who knows nothing, cannot understand anything."

Leo looks at the door and turns back. The figure already vanished. Leo scratches his head in confusion.

Leo-"Who was he and what does he mean connected?"

Leo shrugs and heads outside. He looks out at the sea. Then something caught his attention. A gear shape token is sticking out of the sand. He picks it up and looks at it.

Leo-"Cool. I never had seen one of these before. I should take it home."

He places in his pocket. The day has ended and everyone is inside Rocket ready to go home.

Leo-"Tomorrow, I want a rematch."

David-"Heh. In your dreams, Leo."

With that Leo did the You Can't See Me signature from John Cena. Rocket fires its engines and they speed off the runway. They left the island heading back to the states.

**A/N: **_**The Italic means a person is speaking off camera**_**. David and June are together. Leo will one day find a girl. Chapter 3 is coming. The disclaimer is I don't own the vehicles, the suit and the light disk from Tron: Legacy. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Darkness

Chapter 3: Into the Darkness.

(Disney Castle)

Meanwhile in another world, in the castle library, a mouse who is writing a letter. He is the king of the castle. King Mickey is the name. Just then a man enters the library. He is a tall old man with a long grey beard. He wears a blue wizard clothing with a pointy hat.

Mickey-"Master Yen Sid."

Yen Sid-"My fellow student."

Mickey-"What brings you buy?

Yen Sid-"We have a problem."

Mickey-"What do you mean?"

Yen Sid-"Master Xehanort is gather strength as we speak."

Mickey-"Oh-no. That's terrible."

Yen Sid-"Yes. There is said to be that another guardian of light has been declared."

Mickey-"But seven is the only number for the guardians."

Yen Sid-"A young boy has been chosen by the Keyblade."

He shows Mickey a holographic image of Leo. Mickey was surprise to see about the new guardian.

Mickey-"What should we do?"

Yen Sid-"Send a message to Sora and his friends. Tell them to meet at the tower as soon as possible. Also send one to Eraqus and his students as well."

Mickey-"Yes, Yen Sid."

Yen Sid-"This child has a mighty strong heart. He will need the strength to fight against the seven dark princes."

Mickey- (determined) "I'll get to work on that right now!"

With that Mickey grabs a piece of paper and pen and writes the message.

(Mainland)

It was a peaceful day on the mainland. Leo was outside starring at the sky. He and Annie had just came back from their tiger Schulman class. Annie is inside watching a movie. Quincy is at home practicing his trumpet. David is at his home sleeping. June is outside when she spots Leo. In her hand was a belt holster with a book shape pocket.

June-"Hi, Leo."

Leo turns towards June with a smile on his face.

Leo-"Hi, June."

June-"Here's something I want you to have."

June reaches for the pocket and pulls out a silver holy cross. This cross has a circle in the middle and a blade shape at the bottom. She gives it to Leo.

June-"Take this."

Leo-"But, June. This has been in your family for generations."

June-"It is a true relic. Legends say it had been contained by a thorn from the crown of Christ. Please take care of it. As a promise."

Leo-"I promise."

June then hands in the belt and the cross.

June-"Me and the others are going to David's place. Wanna come?"

Leo-"I've got something I have to do. I'll meet you over there."

June-"Okay."

June heads for the others. She tells them that Leo will meet them over there. They took off leaving Leo alone. He takes out the gear shape token he found yesterday. It has six colored orbs with a triangular diamond and begins study it.

Leo-"I don't know where did it come from, but it looks cool."

Just then, the wind begins picking up speed. Leo rushes outside and looks up at the sky. Dark clouds are forming and soon it covers the entire sky.

Leo-"A storm? Oh no, guys!"

Leo grabs the baton for the Light Jet he jumps and the baton is turn into the aircraft. He boards and speeds off towards the island. He was shocked to see a black vortex in the sky above the island. Quincy arrives at the scene.

Leo-"Quincy, where is everyone?"

Quincy-"I don't know. I thought they were with you. What's happening?"

Leo-"I don't know. Go find Annie, June, and Rocket. I'll go find David!"

Quincy-"Good luck!"

Leo and Quincy split up to search their comrades. Leo then saw black creatures emerging from the ground. Leo recognizes them from the dream. He realizes that this is all really happening. He takes out his baton and swings at it but it barely scratches him. Leo sees David and rushes to him.

Leo-"Where's everyone?" I thought they were with you.

David-"The door… has opened.

Leo-"What are you talking about?"

David-"The door has been open, Leo. We can go to the outside world now."

Leo-"David, what about Annie and the others? What's going to happen to them?!"

David-"They're coming with us, Leo. (Looks up in the vortex in the sky)"Once we step through, there is no turning back. Take a good last look at our home. We won't be able to see our friends or family ever again. This is our last chance. We'll never let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Leo-"You mean- (gasp) No, you can't do this!"

Quincy arrives with June and Rocket, but Annie is nowhere to found.

Leo-"Where's Annie?"

June-"We can't find her. We looked everywhere for her!"

Quincy-"Let's just hope she's okay."

Then a ripple of darkness begins flowing beneath the four kids. June rushes to David and holds on to him tightly.

Leo-"Get inside Rocket. I'll look for Annie!

June-"Okay!"

Quincy and June took refuge inside Rocket, but David stays outside. Then the darkness begins devouring them. They struggle to fight it but it was too strong. David on the other hand shows no fear in himself as he's being swallowed by the darkness. He lends out a hand trying to invite Leo to join him. Leo refuse and now everyone fell into the darkness. All hope seems lost, until a flash a light shines on Leo. Now he's back at the island a few moments ago, but David, Quincy, June, and Rocket are gone. Then the dark creatures are approaching Leo. He takes out the gear token and grips in his hand. Then something happened. The token begins flashing turning into a key shape weapon. Leo was amazes to see this weapon in his hand. Then he hears a voice that he remembers from the dream that night.

Voice-"_Keyblade… Keyblade…"_

The dark creatures attacked Leo, but Leo reacts and counter-attacks. He swings the Keyblade at the creature and the demon was vaporized. He then takes out the rest of them. He then rushes to the secret cave. He spots his sister Annie looking at the keyhole.

Leo-"Annie!"

Annie turns around slowly like a rag doll and stares at him with some sort of daze look.

Annie-"Leo…"

Before Leo responds, darkness blast the door wide open sending Annie at full speed towards Leo. He opens his arms to catch her, but as he does, Annie goes right through him like a ghost. Leo was shocked to see his entire team lost into the darkness forever. Then another gust of wind blows Leo off of his feet and on to the beach outside. He now finds the most of the island are destroyed. David's home castle was gone as well. Things have now gone from bad to worse for Leo. A red eye is now seen in the vortex. All the darkness is now forming into a monster. Leo recognizes it. It was the same monster from the dream. Leo gets into a fighting stance and prepare for battle. The demon slams his fist into Leo, but he dodges it and strikes it with the Keyblade. The monster then unleashes dark balls but Leo blocks them. After several minutes of fighting, Leo delivers the final blow. The monster was defeated and its get suck into the red vortex. Then hurricane winds begin sucking Leo. Leo sticks the Keyblade into the ground and holds on as tightly as he can. After 5 minutes, the ground becomes weak and Leo get pull into the red vortex. Leo takes out June's cross and holds into his chest along with the Keyblade. He prays hoping that God will protect him from the dark. Leo vanishes and the whole islands is now lost into the darkness forever.

**This is the end of Chapter 3. Just a quick heads up; David is from Gamekirby. Please forgive me, Gamekirby. But now the real adventure begins in Chapter 4: The Xiaolin Temple. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Axel: Got it memorized?**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Xiaolin Temple

Chapter 4: Xiaolin Temple

(Ukishi Mountains)

Long ago in ancient China, a powerful warrior name Dashi is locking in constant combat against his opponent, Wuya. The way to defeat her is with the power of the magical items call the Shen Gong Wu. Wuya was defeated and was trapped in a puzzle box. 1500 years later, Wuya was released from her prison by a boy name Jack Spicer. With the aid of Jack Spicer, Wuya set outs to collect the Shen Gong Wu. The organization was name the Heylin. Their goal; collect the Shen Gong Wu and conquer the world. The world now rest in the hands of a group of monks known as the Xiaolins who will prevent the Heylin to achieve the goal.

(Xaiolin Temple)

In a monk temple, a group of monks have just finished their training for today.

Omi, a Chinese boy with 9 white spots on his forehead. These white dots can be taken as a metaphor of him unleashing his ultimate potential. Aside from this, he has elongated thin black eyebrows and small black eyes. He was also known to always wear his monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. He tends to wear this all the time, due to Omi's usual life of a monk, he was unknown of the rest to the world outside the Xiaolin Temple. He is obsessed to become a Grand Master and a leader.

Clay, a boy from Dallas, Texas with a cowboy hat with a southern accent. He has the element of earth. Clay, naturally, was also the strongest of the Dragons in training. Clay could often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience was valuable to the other Monks. He always had a way to find the light of every bad situation. He took on the "big brother" role of the team, always protecting and caring for the other Monks. He was also a big eater, his first loyalty being to any food he laid his eyes on, particularly pork chops. Clay was the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes.

Raimundio, a Latin boy from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil with brunette hair who has the element of air. He and Omi compete to see who gets to be leader. Raimundo was a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He is somewhat tall with a lean physique. He originally wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. He would later wear white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dojo also stated that he has soft hands for a boy. Raimundo was laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo had stated that he did not like defeat. Although he was a little self-centered, he would do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He did not always get along with Omi, because Omi liked to claim that he was superior to Raimundo. Raimundo was street smart and enjoyed surfing and soccer.

And Kimiko Tomoko, a Japanese girl from Tokyo, Japan has the element of fire. Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pig tails for a ponytail. She is the daughter of the Tomoko video game company.

Then a small green arrives with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He is a small reptile with a red furry tail and has yellow spines on his back. He also has a red small beard.

Lizard-"We got a Shen Gong Wu in our hands."

Omi-"What does it say, Dojo?"

Dojo shows them a Shen Gong Wu animation. A person wielding a new item. It is shape of a dolphin. It turns into a submarine.

Dojo-"This new one is called the Sapphire Dolphin. Whoever wields it can travel into deepest ocean floors in the world without getting crushed by pressure."

Clay-"Woo-wee. This thing can dive deeper than a whale on a sunny day."

Omi-"I can't wait to get. I want to see new places."

Raimundo-"Yeah. The only way you are able to see is nothing but fish."

Kimiko-"Let's just get the Shen Gong Wu already. Jack Spicer has already got a head start of us!"

Dojo-"Let's move out!"

Dojo begins growing into a dragon. Everyone got on board and Dojo takes off and they head to find the Shen Gong Wu. Meanwhile in the jungles not far from the temple, Leo was leaning on a tree out cold. A red bird sees Leo and flies to him. He lands in front of him. He pokes him trying to wake him up, but it did not work. So he flies and comes back with a wood bowl full of water. He dumps it on Leo. Leo then finally wakes up.

Leo-"Oh, man. What happen?"

The bird flies to Leo and chirps. Leo sticks his hand out and the bird lands on his finger. He pets the bird.

Leo-"Where am I?"

Leo gets up and the bird flies on top of Leo. He realizes that he is not home.

Leo-"Oh-no. The island. My friends! Annie!"

Leo rushes out to find them, but they are nowhere to be found. He realizes that he is all alone. He drops to his knees and sheds tears. The red bird flies on home. After a few moments, Leo calms himself down. He still refuses to back down.

Leo-"I will get my friends back. But how?"

Then Leo looks up and sees a green dragon flew by. He has read about these things, but for the first time in his life, Leo saw one. He looks to see where it came from. Out in the distance was a temple.

Leo-"Maybe somebody could help me find them."

Leo heads for the temple. Then several black creatures had emerged blocking Leo. Those were the same one that invaded David's home.

Leo-"Those are the same creatures that attack us. You will pay for what you have done!"

Leo summons the Six Spirit King. He gets into a battle pose and readies himself. A Shadow jumps towards Leo, but Leo swings at him taking him down. He attacks the other bad guys. Soon they are all defeated. Leo scans around to see anymore creatures. He then heads for the temple. The temple was a marvelous place. It was a Chinese built temple.

Leo-"Wow. Nice digs."

Leo walks towards inside. It was a beautiful place inside. It was decorated with lamps and vases. The floor was grey and it is tile.

Leo-"I wonder who lives here?"

He walks outside and is amazed to see a platoon of monks in training. He then saw a elderly monk wearing a blue robe. Leo walks to him.

Leo-"Uh, excuse me."

Monk-"Ah, young boy. Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple. I'm Master Fung."

Leo-"I'm Leo."

Fung-"Where did you come from? We have never see you around here before."

Leo-"I've came from the U.S, but far from here. I lost my friends into the darkness. And I was attack by those black creatures."

Fung-"As long as you're here, they won't come for you."

Leo-"Thanks. So are you the only one here?"

Fung-"My students are off on a mission to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu."

Leo-"Shen Gong-what?"

Fung-"Shen Gong Wu. They are powerful items created by Grand Master Dashi. Each one has an ability."

Leo-"Wow. I wish I could try one out."

Fung-"Come this way. I'll show you where you will be staying."

Fung leads Leo inside to a room. It was a big room with a queen size bed. It has a view of the entire training field. It also has a 47 inch flat screen T.V in front of the bed. Leo looks out at the view and smiles.

Leo-"Thanks." (Bows to Fung)

Fung-"Make yourself at home. Get some rest now. My students should be returning soon."

Leo-"I can't wait to meet them."

Fung walks out of Leo's room. Leo puts his belt holster on the bed and lies down. He reaches in and pulls out a book.

Leo-"'The Divine Comedy'. I always wanted to read this book."

Leo lies on the bed and begins reading it.

After reading several Cantos, Leo falls asleep.

(Sky)

The Xiaolin Warriors are returning home after claiming victory over the Heylin. They also manage to claim the Shen Gong Wu as well.

Raimundo-"Can you believe how I manage to beat that Vlad in the showdown?"

Omi-"Well, now. I do believe there is Jack Spicer. But I will beat him when we find the next Wu."

(Xiaolin Temple; Guest Room)

As Leo sleep peacefully, he begins dreaming. In his dream, he found himself surrounded by darkness and blue mist standing on nothing.

Leo-"Where am I? What's going on?"

As Leo wondered where he was, a female voice speaks to Leo.

Voice_-"Welcome, Keyblade Wielder."_

Leo-"Who are you? Why am I here?"

Voice_-"All of your questions will be answered in a matter of time. You are chosen as the Keyblade Wielder. A powerful warrior chosen to protect countless worlds from the forces of darkness lead by the prince of darkness; Lucifer. The creatures that you fought before what is known as the Heartless."_

Leo-"Heartless?"

Voice_-"Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become one of them. There are many variations of Heartless. Some with terrifying powers. They will attempt to do you harm. You must protect yourself and your friends from these threats. Countless worlds are in danger from the Heartless and Lucifer's forces. Only you and your friends can save them from the darkness that is now spreading throughout the universe."_

Leo-"But my sister and my friends. They were consumed by the darkness."

Voice_-"Do not fear. They are safe. Another keybearer name Sora manages to rescue them. He is taking care of them until you are reunited with them. Like you, he wields a Keyblade. To save the Universe from the darkness, you must unite your friends and heroes from across countless worlds, band together to face Lucifer and find the Keyholes in each world."_

Leo-"Keyholes?"

Voice_-"They are what protect the worlds from the darkness. Seal the Keyholes with the Keyblade and the Universe shall be saved. But heed my warning; Your journey will not be easy. There will be a huge deal of hardships on the road ahead. You will face many challenges and trials on your journey. Also Lucifer has summoned the 7 Princes of Hell. You must keep yourself absolved when you face them in battle. Lucifer will use you to free him from his prison and unleash war once more. There is however one more thing I must warn you about."_

Leo-"What is it?"

Voice_-"The Forbidden Keyblade."_

Leo-"Forbidden Keyblade?"

Voice_-"Yes. A ancient weapon that was created by to bring the war at the Lord's doorstep. Xehanort himself use the weapon on the battlefield, but it was destroyed. He will use the 7 Princess of Heart to unite the Princes of Hell to recreate the Keyblade. You must kill the 7 princes of Hell."_

Leo-"How?"

Voice_-"That is unknown. You will need to figure out how. The fate of the Universe rests in your hands. Godspeed, holy warrior." _

With that, Leo wakes up. He is back in the guess room. Groaning from the dream, he gets out of bed and walks to the living room. Back outside, Dojo, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay had land in the courtyard.

Omi-"Let's take it for a spin."

Kimiko-"No, Omi. We need to take it Master Fung."

She takes the Shen Gong Wu from Omi and heads inside. Omi was a bit mad. He really wants to try out the new Shen Gong Wu. Suddenly, Heartless begin to appear. There are 15 Shadows, 2 Soldiers, 3 Air Soldiers and a Large Body. Kimiko screams in terror and runs for it. The Heartless begin chasing her. Omi and the others hear her. Then more heartless appeared surround the group.

Omi-"What are those things?

Kimiko-"I don't know, but they're getting closer."

Raimundo-"We got to fight them!"

Clay-"Let's get them!"

Omi-"Let's go!"

They assumed fighting pose. Omi gets an idea. A light bulb shines over his head.

Omi-"We should use the Shen Gong Wu to help."

Kimiko-"Dojo, get the Sapphire Dolphin to Master Fung. We'll deal with this."

Dojo-"Right."

Dojo grabs the dolphin and makes a run for it. Meanwhile Leo comes under attack by several Heartless. Leo was striking them down with his Keyblade. He cross slashes the last one. Leo then sees Dojo running for his life while carrying the Shen Gong Wu. He is being chase by a Shadow screaming like a girl. Leo jumps in and takes out the target. Dojo sees Leo and thanks him.

Dojo-"Thanks for saving me, kid."

Leo-"Wow, a talking dragon."

Dojo-"Can you help us?"

Leo-"Hey, I'm ready for battle. Get to Maser Fung."

Dojo-"You knew him?"

Leo-"I'll explain later. Go!"

He readies the Keyblade. Dojo is in shocked to see the Keyblade. He rushes off. Leo rushes to help the Xiaolin Dragons. Meanwhile the warriors are surrounded by the Heartless. They take out the Shen Gong Wu to fight the Heartless.

Omi-"Orb of Tornami!"

Omi armed with the Orb of Tornami unleashes a water blast on three Shadows. Two of them jump on Omi but Omi did a spin kick knocking them out.

Raimundo-"Sword of the Sword!"

Raimundo unleashes air cutters with the Sword of the Stowm. It takes out all three air soldiers. Rai then punches a Soldier.

Kimiko-"Eye of Dashi!"

Kimiko uses the Eye of Dashi and it shoots electricity and several Shadows.

Clay-"Fist of Tebigon!"

The Large Body charges at Clay, the Earth Dragon punches the large Heartless. The punch did not take effect. So he flips over him and punches him in the back. The big Heartless was defeated and release and captured heart. Clay whistle as the heart vanishes. Suddenly 3 Dark Balls appear.

Clay-"Oh man. More of them."

They are a bit worned out from the battle. The Shadow Balls move closer.

Omi-"They're still coming!"

Kimiko-"Hold them off!"

A Dark Ball strikes Kimiko catching her off guard and knocks her to the ground. It jumps on Kimiko but gets killed when a blade pierces it body. It vanishes into black smoke. Kimiko looks to see who took it out. Leo comes in to the rescue. He offers a hand to her. Kimiko grabs his hand and Leo pulls her up. Leo nods and attacks the remaining Heartless. The last one charges at him. Leo points the Keyblade and it fires a light beam at it. It pierces it chest and it disintegrates . Omi, Clay, and Raimundo turn to see Leo.

Leo-"Are you guys alright?"

Raimundo-"Yeah. Thanks for saving us, kid."

Clay-"What in tarnation were those black creatures?"

Omi-"I have never see those demons before. Except Chase Young's warriors."

Leo-"Heartless."

Kimiko-"Heartless. What's a Heartless?"

Leo-"Heartless are the creatures of the Darkness. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they become a heartless. They come in different forms."

Then several more Heartless arrived.

Leo-"Get ready. They're not done."

They ready themselves and they take on the enemy. Leo strikes a Shadow with his Keyblade.

Omi-"Tornado Strike, water!"

Omi spins producing water. It strikes down on two Shadows.

Raimundo-"Typhoon Boom, wind."

Raimundo slams his hands together and it blows one Dark Ball away.

Then a Large Body and Two Wyverns appeared.

Clay-"Siesmic Kick, earth!"

Clay slams into the ground and and launches the large enemy in the air.

Kimiko-"Judelette Flip, fire!"

Kimiko flips and it shoots fire at the two remaining Dark Ball. They were burn to death. Leo jumps and strikes the last Wyvern and it releases a heart. Then the Keyblade vanishes. Dojo and Master Fung approach the warriors and Leo. He smiles at Leo for his heroic actions.

Fung-"I humbly thank you, Leo for saving our temple and Dojo."

Dojo-"Oh, man. Those things were creepy."

Raimundo-"I'm glad that's over with."

Fung-"Come now. We must prepare for dinner. Chinese rice."

Omi-"Yes!"

Omi races in to the kitchen. The others follow him. While they eat, Leo tells them the story about his life, how he was choosen by the Keyblade and how he lost his friends to the darkness.

Kimiko-"What a nice story."

Leo-"Thanks. Hey, I have not got your names yet."

Omi-"I'm Omi. Dragon of water and soon to be leader."

Raimundo-"Get real, Omi. Names Raimundo Pedoras. Dragon of wind. (whispers) Soon to be leader."

Clay-"Howdy there, partner. Names Clay. Dragon of earth."

Kimiko looks at Leo's green eyes a smile on her face.

Kimiko-"I'm Kimiko. Dragon of fire."

Leo-"I'm Leo."

Kimiko-"That's a cute name."

Leo takes a gulp from his soda. After dinner, Leo helps the Xiaolin Dragons cleaning up. They all head for their rooms preparing for bed. Kimiko heads for Leo's room. She sees him exercising. He stops what he is doing and turns to Kimiko.

Leo-"Hi, Kimiko."

Kimiko-"Hi, Leo."

Leo-"Uh, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Kimiko-"I'm sorry. I've been thinking about you. You are kind of cute though.

Leo-"Uh, thanks. I really appreciate that."

Out of nowhere Kimiko rushes and hugs Leo. Leo's eye are widen as he is embraced by the Japanese girl.

Kimiko-"Thanks for saving me."

Leo-"You're welcome."

With that she walks back to her room. Leo lies in bed with a smile on his face. Kimiko has fallen in love with Leo. He turns off the light and falls asleep.

**This concludes Chapter 4 when Leo meets the Xaiolin Warriors. Kimiko has fallen in love with Leo after he saves her from the Heartless. The next chapter is when Leo goes with the Xiaolin Warriors to find a Shen Gong Wu. I don't own anything. Read and Review and no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5: Brawl for the Bag of Holding

Chapter 5: Brawl for the Bag of Holder

It is morning at the Xiaolin Temple. The Wudia Dragons are sleeping. Leo is up early and gotten dress into his karate uniform. Master Fung arrives to Leo.

Leo-"Morning, Master Fung."

Master Fung-"Ah, Leo. Rise and shine. It's time for your training."

Leo-"My training?"

Fung-"Yes. You begin your training. Learn how to use the Keyblade."

Leo-"Okay. I'll be outside." (Bows to Fung and Fung leaves)

Leo heads outside to the training grounds to begin his training with his Keyblade. Meanwhile, Grand Master Fung walks to the rooms and sees the Wudai Warriors still sleeping. Dojo crawls towards Omi and speaks to his ear.

Dojo-"Hey, wake up. Enough with the beauty sleep."

Omi turns to the other side. Master Fung pulls out a small gong and Dojo cover his ears. He strikes the gong as hard as he can. The noise wakes them up. They scream and they fell off their beds.

Omi-"Why did you do that, master?"

Master Fung-"Rise and shine, students. You have training to do."

Raimundo-"Uh. Next time give us five more minutes."

Clay-"At least we had a good sleep."

Kimiko-"Hey, where's Leo?"

Master Fung-"He's learning to how to use the Keyblade."

Omi-"Keyblade? I bet that thing is a Sheng Gong Wu."

Raimundo-"I agree, Omi. I bet this one is more powerful."

Kimiko-"Guys, shut up! We don't know if it is a Shen Gong Wu or not now come on!"

Kimiko walks towards the training ground. The others just stare at her in shock.

Clay-"Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the hay."

Raimundo-"Come on."

They head for the area. Leo starts to get the hang of the Keyblade. 2 more dummies appear. Leo concentrates and charges at them. He arc slashes the first dummy. He starts learning how to use magic from the Keyblade. He learns fire, blizzard, thunder, gravity, wind, stop, magnet, and reflect. For his Keyblade, he learns two combat moves; Stun Impact and Sliding Dash. Leo does Sliding Dash on the other target. Also he remembers that he still have his teleporting abilities. He teleports to a branch of a tree and returns back. Leo then sees Omi and the others arrived. Omi points to the Keyblade.

Omi-"That thing you got there. Is that a Shen Gong Wu?"

Leo-"What?"

Raimundo-"To us, it is a Shen Gong Wu!"

Leo gets into a defense stance with his Keyblade. He gets a bit mad at Omi and Raimundo.

Leo-"Okay, first of all, this is not a Shen Gong Wu. This is the Keyblade. And secondly, how do you know about it?"

Omi-"Master Fung told us about it. We want to see what it does."

Leo-"Okay. This may look like an ordinary key, but it can swing like a sword like this."

A dummy arrive behind Leo. Leo swings his Keyblade at the dummy and cut its head off. Omi and Raimundo's mouth dropped to the floor. Master Fung was smiling to see the Keyblade use in action.

Omi-"This weapon sure knows how to have this kind of strength."

Raimundo-"Let's see what it can do." (Grabs the Star of Hanabi) Star of Hanabi!"

Raimundo fires at Leo. Leo sees the fireball homing in on him. The fireball explodes on impact creating smoke. Everyone was shocked about what Raimundo did. Kimiko walks up to Raimundo and slaps him. Hard. It leaves and red hand mark on Raimundo's left cheek. She takes the Star of Hanabi from him.

Kimiko-"Are you out of your freakin' mind?!"

Raimundo-"I just want to see if that key really is powerful. That hurts!"

Then the smoke gets blown away. They see Leo is still alive. Kimiko rushes to Leo but stops. A shield was formed around Leo whom it saved his life from the fire blast.

Kimiko-"I though you got hurt."

The shield vanishes around Leo and Kimiko tightly embraces Leo.

Leo-"I guess the Keyblade allows me to form a force field. It can protect me from attacks."

Kimiko-"At least you're okay."

Dojo then arrives with Shen Gong Wu script in his hand.

Dojo-"Houston, we got a Shen Gong Wu problem."

The scroll opens shown a box with a lock in it. The box opens and the person carrying a Shen Gong Wu throws it inside. The box closes and a lock is shown.

Dojo-"The new Shen Gong Wu is called the Bag of Hold. This one has the ability to store anything into it. You can take wherever you want to. And the best part, it can carry your luggage."

Wudai Dragons and Leo-"Wow!"

Raimundo-"Can't wait to get it. We're tired of using that vault. The Heylin keeps breaking into the vault to steal the Shen Gong Wu."

Leo-"Where is it located, Dojo?"

Dojo-"We'll follow the scent of it. Come on."

Dojo turns into a dragon form. Everyone excluded Leo climb on. Leo then decides to come.

Leo-"Wait. I'm coming with you."

Kimiko-"Are you sure?"

Leo-"You guys saw me fighting the Heartless last night."

Dojo-"Then climb on."

Leo-"That's okay. I got my own ride."

He takes out the Light Jet Baton and runs with it. He jumps and it turns into the aircraft.

Clay-"What in tarnation is that thing?"

Leo-"This is the Light Jet. My mom gave it to me for my birthday. Have you guys seen the movie _Tron_?"

Omi-"I have never seen this contraption before."

Raimundo-"Aren't you a little young to fly the aircraft?"

Leo-"Yes. Yes I am."

Dojo-"We should keep an eye out for Jack Spicer and the Heylin."

Leo-"I'll protect you guy from since this things is armed with weapons."

Leo presses a button and rockets and machine guns appear from the wings and underneath. Everyone drop their jaws and Leo laughs about it. Leo then flies off and Dojo follows him.

Leo-"What is the purpose to collect the Shen Gong Wu?"

Omi-"We have to collect them all before Wuya does."

Leo-"Who's Wuya?"

Dojo-"Wuya is an ancient evil spirit who will use the Shen Gong Wu to rule the world. Before she became a spirit, she was once a beautiful woman. She fought against Dashi but she was defeated and cast into a puzzle box. Now she is leader of the Heylin. Jack Spicer is an evil boy genius who assists Wuya for world conquest. But he is the weakest link."

Leo (smirks)-"The weak link? What a loser."

Clay-"And less not forget Chase Young, boy. You might want be on alert for him. He does not play around when it comes to the Shen Gong Wu."

Omi-"Chase was once one of the Xiaolin Dragons. To Master Dashi, he was like his son to him."

Leo-"What happen to him?"

Omi-"While Dashi was fighting Wuya, Chase was told by Hannibal Roy Bean that he could achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all times. He sold his soul to become young for all eternal by drinking the Loa Mang Lone Soup. Now he serves the Heylin forever."

Leo-"So Chase is second in command of the Heylin Organization. Jack is an engineer who likes to create robots and weapons. Anyone else?"

Kimiko-"Well, there is Katnappe that mime guy and even Hannibal Roy Bean."

Leo-"So the Heylin wants to use all the Shen Gong Wu to conquer the world, huh?"

Clay-"Be careful, partner. Those guys are dangerous than a pack of wolves stalking their prey."

Leo-"I fear no evil. So, can you show me one of those Shen Gong Wu?"

Raimundo-"Sure."

He shows Leo a long blue stash with four silver fingers. Leo takes it.

Leo-"What is it?"

Raimundo-"Third Arm Sash. It acts like a third arm. It can stretch like a rubber."

He places it around Leo and it closes around him.

Leo-"Cool."

Dojo-"Heads up, everyone! The Shen Gong Wu is dead ahead."

Omi-"Let's go!"

They reach the jungles and land on an open field. Leo lands and his aircraft is placed back in his bracelet. Since this is the jungle, he decides to wear his Indiana Jones outfit. The Xiaolins' clothing has changed. Omi is still in his red and black robe, Raimundo is wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Clay wears brown clothing with white pants and shoes, Kimiko is in her explorer outfit, and Ping Pong is in his normal outfit. Kimiko is impressing about Leo in his outfit.

Omi-"Where are we?"

Dojo-"According to my detection, we are in the jungles of Belize."

Leo-"This is where the Mayans use to rule. They build pyramids for worshiping and sacrifices to their gods."

Raimundo-"The Bag of Holding should be on top of the Uxmal. Or 'Temple of the Dwarf.'"

Leo-"Then let's go."

They begin to move into the jungles searching for the pyramid. Leo uses his Keyblade to cut branches and leaves to make a path. They ran into a few problems along the way like Clay when he got stuck in a quicksand and the group was being chased by jaguars, even they come under attack by Heartless, but they push on. They finally reach the pyramid. Dojo sees the Shen Gong Wu on top of the pyramid.

Dojo-"I see it!"

They start climbing the stair, but something happen. A missile appears out of nowhere, but Leo sees it and shouts.

Leo-"Look out!"

Leo teleports to avoid it, but the others did not see it. The missile hits the stairs in front of them. The blast sends them flying off the stairs and onto the ground. Leo rushes to them. They got some scratches and cuts, but they survive.

Leo-"You okay?"

Omi-"Yeah. What happen?"

Raimundo points to the people who ambush them.

Raimundo-"That happened!"

Up in the sky was a hover aircraft. A teenage boy appears from the cockpit. He has red hair like Leo but spiky type. He wears a black Gothic jacket with fingerless gloves and spiral goggles. Next to him was a female ghostly figure form looked very similar to a squid; a disembodied floating head with many tentacles that resembled hair. She also was constantly masked in this form. The mask's eyes resembled Jack's eye goggles. They approach the Xiaolin Dragons with wicked smiles on their faces.

Omi-"Jack Spicer."

Jack-"Well, well, well. What have we hear? The Xailon losers."

Wuya-"Uh, you always waste your time, Jack. Just send your stupid robots and get the Shen Gong Wu!"

Jack-"Hey, these robots are not stupid. They are advanced."

Raimundo-"We'll not let you get away with it!"

Jack-"I guess we did. Jack-bots, attack!"

Then Jack's robots arrive and attack the Xaiolin Warriors. Meanwhile Leo is climbing the pyramid trying to get to the top.

Leo-"It's a good thing no one didn't see me. Now to get that bag."

Leo rushes up the pyramid stairs and reaches the top. Just then Jack spots Leo reaching for the Shen Gong Wu.

Jack-"Hey, that kid going for the Bag of Holding!"

Wuya-"Well don't just stand there you fool. Get me that bag!"

Jack-"Okay, okay. Lighten up. Such a dead bossy"

Jack presses a button and a claw is deployed to catch the item. Leo summons the Keyblade and jumps at the claw. He swings it and it cuts the hand off. Jack was dumbfounded about the Keyblade. Leo reaches the bag and grabs it. He looks at Jack and does the "You can't see me" signature with the Third Arm Sash. Omi sees Leo with the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi-"He got it!" (Kicks a Jack-Bot in the face)

Raimundo-"All right!"

Clay sees Jack arriving flying with in his helibot heading for Leo.

Clay-"Leo, behind you!"

Leo turns and sees Jack holding the Glove of Jisaku.

Jack-"Glove of Jisaku!"

It fires a beam at the Bag of Holding. It pulls the item to the glove. It also grab Leo who is has the sash.

Leo-"Thunder!"

Leo shoots thunder from his Keyblade and it strikes Jack's helibot. The propellers burned and Jack falls dropping the bag. Jack lands on the ground face first. He gets up.

Jack-"Hey, kid! That is mine! Monkey Staff!"

Jack transforms himself into a monkey and rushes to Leo. Leo readies his Keyblade. Jack pounces on Leo and Leo whacks him in the gut. Jack flies back dropping the Monkey Staff. They both reach and touch the bag and it begins to glow. Leo remembers when Omi tells him about a showdown.

Leo-"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown. Also a Shen Yi Bu Dare. My Third Arm Sash and Jetbootsu for your Glove of Jisaku and the Monkey Staff. The game is Mesoamerican. The person who scores 5 points wins the Bag of Holder."

Jack-"I like your style, kid. Also you got that big key. You're on."

Kimiko-I don't know if Leo can beat Jack Spicer. He has the Glove of Jisaku. He can snatch them at any time."

Omi-"This new warrior has not train for a showdown."

Raimundo-"OH. We're going to lose the bag."

Clay-"Relax, gang. Leo can handle this."

Dojo-"I can't watch."

He hides underneath Clay's hat. They all watch as Jack and Leo face off for the Bag of Holder.

Leo & Jack-"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Suddenly the open field rumbles. It soon turns into a ball court. The apron is filled with thousands of people. Omi and his friends are in the stand. Leo is at the wall and Jack is on the other side. They both have their own hoop. Leo's is blue and Jack's is red.

Both-"GONG YI TANPAI!"

A rubber ball appears in front of Leo and uses his legs and feet to bounce the ball. Jack runs for the ball.

Jack-"Monkey Staff!"

Jack transform into a monkey and hits Leo knocking him back. Jack hacky sacks the ball and heads for the hoop. Jack jumps and hits it in. Leo recovers but Jack already scored. Leo-0 Jack-1. Leo clenches his fist into anger. The crowd boos at Jack.

Kimiko-"Come on, Leo. You can do it!"

Leo runs for the rubber ball and kicks it in the air. Jack jumps in the air to catch it.

Leo-"Third Arm Sash!"

The blue sash slings over and grabs Jack's by the foot and slams him into the ground. The crowd yells. Jack is turned back to normal. He activates his helipod and flies.

Leo-"Jetboosu!"

Leo flies into the air with the jet boots. Leo flies faster because Jack's piston engines are slower than his. Leo back flip kicks the ball and it flies towards the hoop and he scores. The crowd goes wild. The Xaiolin warriors cheered as well.

Omi-"Alright!"

Leo-"Yes!"

The game continues on with Leo and Jack struggling for the ball. Leo got some scratches but pushes on. The score is now 4 to 4. Leo and Jack need just one more point to win. Leo runs for the ball and kicks it. Jack blocks it and heads for his hoop. Jack kicks it.

Leo-"Third Arm Sash!"

The arm knocks the ball back it hits Jack in the face. It bounces and Leo jumps and spin kicks it. The ball flies through the hoop and on to the other side. The crowds cheers wildly and the game is over.

Leo-"Woo-hoo! I won!"

Kimiko (squeals) - Yes! You did it"!

The Bag of Holder appears in front of Leo along with the Glove of Jisaku and the Monkey Staff. Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo approached to Leo. Kimiko hugs Leo tightly.

Omi-"Well done, Leo."

Raimundo-"That was wicked."

Leo (Strained) –"Thanks. Uh, Kimiko. You can let go now."

Kimiko-"Oh, sorry."

She releases Leo. Leo grabs the Bag of Holder and uses it.

Leo-"Bag of Holder!"

The bag opens and it begins sucking the other Sheng Gong Wu inside. The bag closes and Leo places the on his back and carries it. Dojo emerges from Clay's hat.

Dojo-"Is it over? Who won?"

Leo-"I did. I got the Bag of Holder along with the other Shen Gong Wu. You're right. This thing can store anything."

Omi-"Master Fung will be thrilled about this."

Dojo turns himself into a dragon and they climb on. Kimiko sits behind Leo and wraps her arms around Leo. Leo smiles and Dojo takes off. They all head home. Wuya reaches Jack with an angry look on her face.

Wuya-"I cannot believe you lost the Bag of Holder to a stupid kid!"

Jack-"Don't push it, Wuya!" It's not my fault that kid chooses that Mayan sports game."

The heroes return home and they told Master Fung of how Leo beat Jack in a Mesoamerican game.

Master Fung-"I well say well done, Leo. For a young kid, you sure knew how to win a Xaiolin Showdown. I humbling thank you."

Leo-"Don't mention it, Master Fung."

Omi-"Hmm. Now I understand. You have learn about the showdown, Leo."

Leo-"Thanks, Omi"

Kimiko-"You were awesome, Leo."

She kisses Leo on the cheek. Leo blushes.

Master Fung-"We must all rest. Wuya is gathering strength for her next move."

Leo-"If she back on the grid, then so are we."

**Leo has won the showdown against Jack Spicer and claims the Bag of Holder. Meanwhile Wuya senses another Shen Gong Wu and prepares to go after it. What is the next Shen Gong Wu? Find out in the next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Chase Young

Chapter 6: Chase Young

The next day, Leo and the Xaiolin Monks heads for London, England to search for a new Shen Gong Wu. Leo brings the Bag of Holding with him. He is introducing to Jermaine, a Xailon Warrior as well.

Omi-What's the next Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?"

Dojo pulls out the scroll. An animation shows a person holding a star with a compass in the middle.

Dojo-"The next item we need to find is the North Star Compass. It allows the person to find anyone and anything anywhere around the globe."

Raimundo-"Now that's a Shen Gong Wu. Let's go."

Dojo lands at South Action Park and everyone dismounted.

Leo-"Welcome to England, gang. Her Majesty's domain."

Dojo-"Hmm. The Mask of Rio should be here somewhere."

He uses his tongue to locate the Shen Gong Wu. Then his tongue reacts.

Raimundo-"Where is it?"

Dojo-"It's inside the Shard."

Leo-"Race you there!"

Leo runs with the Light Cycle Baton and jumps. It forms into the vehicle and Leo takes off. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Ping Pong and Dojo had their jaws dropped except Jermaine.

Clay-"We can't let him get to the compass first."

Omi-"Not if I can help it!" (Takes out the Crouching Cougar) "Crouching Cougar!"

The Shen Gong Wu turns into feline machine. They all climb on board, fasten their seatbelts and they chase Leo. Leo races down passing through traffic. Just then a vehicle speeds by Leo. It was the Xiaolin Monks who wields the Crouching Cougar. Leo looks at "us" with a raise eyebrow. He then speeds up to catch up to them. As they race down the street, Heartless begin to appear. A small group of Hot Rods spotted them and chase them. In the sky, 5 Aeroplanes had spotted them and chase as well. Dojo sees the Heartless and screams like a girl. The others looked back and saw the Heartless in pursuit.

Leo-"We got company!"

Jermaine-"What are they?"

Leo-"They're Heartless. Faster!"

They speed off to lose the enemy. The Aeroplanes dived in and begin strafing runs. Kimiko faces the flying Heartless.

Kimiko-"Fire!"

She fires several fireballs at the Aeroplanes. 3 of them were blown out of the sky. The other two are still on their tail.

Raimundo-"Typhoon Boom, wind!"

Raimundo slams his hands together and blows the two Aeroplanes away. They crashed into each other and explode. A Hot Rod closes in and slams into the Crouching Cougar. They reach the bridge and Leo gets an idea. He slams his bike onto the attacking Hot Rod and the Heartless is flow off the bridge. The Xaiolin Dragons and Leo see two double deck buses in front of them. Leo smirks and drives right between them. The tourists on both buses are surprise to see a motorcycle drive by. They took pictures before the bike left. They also saw the Heartless chasing Leo. The chase nearly lasted for almost 10 minutes. Leo readies his Keyblade and slices a Hot Rod. One of them jumps for the Cougar. Clay jumps to stop it.

Clay-"Seismic Kick, earth!"

Clay axe kicks the enemy and it slams into the road hard. It releases a heart. They defeated the last one. Omi sees the Shard.

Omi-"There it is."

They reach and stopped in front of the building.

Dojo-"It's on top floor of the Shard."

Omi-"Come on!"

They reach for the door and tried to open it but it is locked.

Raimundo-"It's locked."

Leo-"Not a problem."

He summons the Keyblade and points to the door. It fires a light beam at the lock and it vanishes. Everyone was surprise about it.

Jermaine-"That's cool, bro."

Leo-"The Keyblade allows me to lock or unlock anything."

Omi-"Let's get the Shen Gong Wu."

They race up the tower and they reach the top View from the Shard. It has the view of the whole city. Omi spots the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi-"There it is."

They all race for it, but then Heartless emerged from the ground. These are a new type of Heartless. They have chain armor with a helmet. They each carried a shield with a Heartless logo and a sword which is 6 feet long. They are known as _Long Swordsmen._ There are also several Shadows and 3 Air Soldiers.

Raimundo-"Heartless!"

Clay-"Let's knock them out!"

Leo-"Time to go super. Power up!"

Leo places his fists together and a light shines around him. He floats in the air and he spreads his arms out as he starts transforming. His clothing begins changing. He now wears an orange super suit with black gloves and boots. A black belt with a yellow square is around his waist. A helmet appears covering his head also pushing his spiky front hair down to his eye lashes. Everyone was shock to see Leo in super form. They face the enemy and they attacked. Leo readies his Keyblade.

Omi-"Tornado strike, water!"

Omi creates a water spout and it knocks 3 Shadows down. A Long Swordsman swings his sword, but Omi jumps over and tries to attack it. The enemy blocks with its shield but Omi jumps over and kicks it in the back defeating it.

Kimiko-"Judolette Flip, fire!"

Kimiko backflips and fire stream from her feet. It incinerates a Long Swordsman before it had time to raise his shield. A Shadow prepares to strike Kimiko but the Wudia warrior sees it and kicks him away. Jermaine sees the last Long Swordsman and fights it. The swordsman swings his long sword at Jermaine, but he ducks and spin kicks it. The enemy charges but the African American boy jumps over and axe kick the enemy killing it. Raimundo takes out a Shen Gong Wu: Sword of the Storm.

Raimundo-"Sword of the Storm!"

The blade spins rapidly creating huge amounts of wind. It blows the 3 Air Soldiers out the window.

Raimundo-"Whoo! That is one big drop from here."

Clay takes out his lasso and throws it at a Shadow, capturing it.

Clay-"Let's go for a spin."

He spins the Heartless around for a few times until he slams into a table. As the fight rages, the North Star Compass sits on the barstool. Leo reaches for the item.

Leo-"Hello, pretty. Let's take you home.

Leo was about to grab it until he hears a growl. He looks around but nothing. Leo gets into a defense stance. Leo looks around scanning any more threats. 2 tigers jumped on Leo but Leo swings his Keyblade knocking them out.

Voice-_"Well, child. I'm quite impresses of how you fight."_

Leo-"Who's there? Come and face me!"

Voice_-"Omi wouldn't have the guts to beat me!"_

Leo sees a shadow figure. Then the figure reviles himself. A young man in his teens, with Asian tinted skin and yellow slitted eyes. His hair rises above his head and is streaked with green. He wears a suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around his knees and a belt with his insignia on it. His arms are behind his back. He arrives with an evil smile on his face. In his hand was the North Star Compass. Leo was startled. He never knew that another tiger sneak pass him and grab the Shen Gong Wu. Leo was pissed about it.

Leo-"Chase Young. The warrior out of time."

Chase-"So, Omi and his friends told everything about me. How thoughtful of them."

Leo-"What are you after?"

Chase-"Just this Shen Gong Wu. Why don't you try and take it from me? If you have the courage to face me."

Leo-"Let's dance! Fire!"

Just then the Six Spirit King Keyblade begins transforming. The outer lines of the weapon turn to red. It splits into two blades. His super suit changes color to red. He is now in Combat Mode. Omi then sees Leo preparing to fight Chase Young. He reaches to Leo.

Omi-"Chase Young!"

Chase-"Omi. We meet again on the battlefield. Have you come to surrender?"

Omi-"No. I rather fight you than surrender. Prepare to be defeated."

Chase-"Very well, Omi. Let's see what you capable of are. And you, show me what that weapon can do, kid."

Chase Young then spreads his left arm and green electricity creates a Chinese Blade. Omi recognizes the weapon.

Omi-"The Blade of Guan."

Chase-"Hmm. You remember, but you will forget everything."

He gets into a fighting pose and prepares to face Omi and Leo.

**Mini Boss- Chase Young**

**Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts- The Deep End**

Chase-"You really should have given yourself up."

Omi charges at Chase. Chase charges at Omi as well and they clashed. Omi rapidly throws punches and kicks at Chase but Chase blocks every single one of them. Chase spin kicks Omi in the gut and get thrown out to the balcony. Leo charges at Chase Young. He swings his twin blades at Chase but Chase blocks the attacks with his spear. Chase swings his spear but Leo dodges it by leaning back hard. Leo back flips to gain space. Chase forward thrusts and Leo swings at the blade. Chase then kicks Leo in the gut and sends him outside. Leo slides on the floor but recovers quickly. Leo sees the others and they come to him.

Raimundo-"What happen?"

Leo-"Chase Young is here."

All-"What?!"

Chase then jumps and tries to stab Leo but Leo rolls out of the way. Then Omi rejoins the Xiaolin monks and Leo and they all surround Chase. He just stood there with a smirk on his face.

Kimiko-"Chase Young!"

Raimundo-"He's got the North Star Compass!"

Chase then snaps his finger and his tigers arrived. They now surround the heroes. Then the tigers attacked. Chase then heads for the rooftop. Leo strikes two tigers and goes after Chase. Chase sees Leo and readies his spear. Leo readies his Keyblade.

Chase-"I realize that you know how to wield that weapon, kid. Wuya will be most thrilled once she is back to her human form again."

Leo-"Mph, why am I not surprise, Chase."

Chase-"Show me your strength."

Chase charges at Leo and Leo charges at Chase. Both of their weapons clashed. They fought back and forth trying to overcome each other. Leo swings his twin blades but Chase ducks them. Chase swings his spear and Leo backflips over the blade and axe slashes. Chase blocks and they struggle as their weapons are locked in.

Chase-"Where did you find this strength?"

Leo-"Like if I'm about to tell you."

Leo pushes Chase's spear and Chase flew a few yards back.

Chase-"You sure know how to put up a fight, kid. I could see it in your eyes."

Leo-"Yeah. If no one could judge me about it!"

Leo charges at him. Chase blocks Leo's attack. Chase swings at Leo and Leo gets blown to the edge. He grabs on the edge of the building. Chase reaches to Leo and his points his spear at him.

Chase-"It's a shame that you don't a chance to beat me. It's too bad you won't live to see me claim Omi as my servant."

Omi-"_I wouldn't be so sure, Chase!"_

Omi kicks Chase in the back and it knocks him over the edge. Chase just falls without a sound. Leo looks down as Chase falls from the Shard. Omi grabs Leo's hand and helps him up. Leo sees the North Star Compass and picks it up. They all look down.

Leo-"Do you think Chase could survive that?"

Omi-"I'm afraid so. It is not over for him."

Clay-"Leo, what did Chase to you?"

Leo-"He said that he knew about me fighting with the Keyblade."

Dojo arrives fully grown. They all board and head back to the temple.

Kimiko-"Leo, are you okay?"

Leo-"Yeah. I'm fine, Kimiko."

Kimiko leans her head on Leo's shoulder and she rests on his head with her arms wrapped around him. Leo smiles as the sun sets.

**The next Chapter gets a bit interesting. The heroes receive an invitation for a royal feast by a princess in the Pacific. That's when Jack Spicer strikes. **


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the Xiaolin Temple, Leo, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko are in training. Leo is doing a split on the dueling blades while the others are balancing on a ball moving down the path. Master Fung and Dojo watched them.

Kimiko-"So, why do the Heartless keep attacking us?"

Leo-"They'll keep coming so they can devour the whole world."

Omi-"That's very bad news. It's worse than Mala-Mala Jong."

Clay-"How do we stop them?"

Leo-"Well, a voice from my dream said to only way to stop them is to seal the Keyhole."

Raimundo-"Dude, there are many keyholes around here."

Leo-"That's not what I meant. The Keyholes are what protects the worlds from the Darkness. I have to seal them up so the Heartless can stop appearing."

Master Fung-"I do believe Leo is right. The Heartless will keep coming until the Keyhole is sealed."

Dojo-"You mean those black things will keep coming?"

Leo-"Yes, Dojo."

Dojo-"WHYYY? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! This is worse is when the Heylin Seed is unleashed!"

Leo-"Are you okay?"

Dojo then starts babbling randomly. His eyes roll like if he was dizzy. His stomach then inflates like a balloon and it starts making noise.

Kimiko-"Sounds like fish in a barrel. Makes you sick and hungry at the same time."

Leo sighs and looks up at the sky. A bird is spotted carrying a device with its talons. It drops the device and Leo catches it.

Leo-"Hey guys, looks at this."

The monks gathered around and Leo presses play. A hologram shows a messenger.

Messenger-"Dear, Xiaolin Warriors. The King of Costa de Solaria have invited you to a royal ball for the Coordination Day. The celebration will take place tonight at the Solaria Palace at 8:00PM."

The holographic image vanishes. Raimundo was shocked to see that the daughter of the king had invited him.

Clay-"Hey, Raimundo. You alright?"

Raimundo-"Yeah. I'm fine."

Kimiko-"Oh, Isa has invited you to see her."

Leo-"Who is she?"

Omi-"She is the princess of the kingdom. He has a crush on her when they first met."

Leo-"Cool. We should be properly dressed if we are going to attend the ball."

Clay-"You're right, partner."

Dojo then senses another Shen Gong Wu. He takes outs the scroll.

Dojo-"Got a live one incoming. It's the Shen Gong Wu call the Praying Monster. Whoever controls it, (gulps) it turns into a big... Mantis… like… monster."

Omi-"That's a bad news Shen Gong Wu."

Leo-"If Wuya gets her hands on it, she will unleash it on the kingdom."

Master Fung-"The Praying Monster is a dangerous Shen Gong Wu. It must not fall into the enemy's hands. If it does, it will have the same strength as Mala-Mala Jong but without the use of the Shen Gong Wu."

Kimiko-"What should we do?"

Master Fung-"You need to split up into two teams. Leo, you and Kimiko head off to search for the Shen Gong Wu. Omi. You, Clay and Raimundo head for Costa de Solarias and be on alert if Wuya uses the Shen Gong Wu."

Raimundo-"Perfect. We'll be ready if the Praying Monster gets here."

Leo-"You guys gonna need the Bag of Holding."

Omi-"We must be ready by dusk."

Leo-"Let's roll out. "

Leo grabs the two Light Jet Batons and places them together. It forms into the Three Man Light Jet. He gives Omi the Bag of Holding. Dojo grows and Omi, Raimundo, and Clay climb on.

Kimiko-"If we fail, make sure that the Praying Monster does not ruin the coordination."

Omi-"You can count on us."

Leo-(whispers) "Omi's going to screw up. Big time."

Kimiko-"Tell me about it."

Master Fung-"May I suggest you all take your Wudai Weapons."

Omi-"Right. Our weapons will stop this Shen Gong monster."

The Xiaolin monks received their weapons. Omi gets the Kaijin Charm. Raimundo gets the Crest of the Condor. Clay receives the Longhorn Taurus, and Kimiko gets the Cat's Eye Draco. Leo and Kimiko climb on the three men Light Jet. Leo mans the controls and Kimiko is in the command. The wings unfold and the aircraft takes off from the ground. Dojo on the other hand takes off. They all head out to complete their objectives. Dojo flies towards the Gulf of Mexico.

Dojo-"You think Leo and Kimiko will be able to find the Praying Monster without me? It is hard to find a Shen Gong Wu."

Clay-"Relax, Dojo. As long as Jack Spicer does not find the Praying Monster, everything will be fine."

Raimundo-"I will do anything to stop that monster from ruining my big moment with Princess Elizabeth Romero. "

Omi-"Wow. How a man learns to protect a woman."

Dojo then spots the island kingdom.

Dojo-"There it is. Costa De Solaria.

Raimundo-"Isa..."

Omi-"Hello. Earth to Raimundo."

Raimundo did not listen as he stares at the kingdom. As they head for the kingdom, a few hundred meters from the coast, a military ship patrols the area. It was an Oaxaca class patrol vessel. The _ARM Baja California_ roams the sea scanning for incoming threats. An intelligent officer scans on the radar when he spots a small dot on the screen. He analyzes the contact. Then he reaches the phone and contacts the captain of the ship. On the bridge, Captain Sebastian Perez was reading a telegram when his second in command, Commander Rodney Dominguez enters the bridge.

Dominguez-"Sir, our radar has detected an unknown contact is heading for Costa waters."

Cpt. Perez-"We need to alert King Roberto at once. Get him on the phone immediately."

Lt. Dominguez-"Aye-aye, sir!"

Dominguez reaches for the phone and starts contacting the King. In Costa De Solaria, King Roberto is walking down the courtyard with his advisors and his wife, Ana Maria.

Advisor-"Your Majesty, this royal ball will be a huge success. It is nice that you invited the Xaiolin monks for this event."

King Roberto-"Thank you. We can sure we shall make peace with the Xaiolins. My daughter will be thrill to see Raimundo. We also need to keep an eye on the Heylin."

As they conversant about the ball, King Roberto's General, Alberto Castro arrives at the scene with a telegram in his hand.

General Castro-"Your Highness. I hate to interrupt but one of our ships has detected an unknown contact moving toward our kingdom."

King Roberto receives the telegram then he looks at his wife and his advisors. He seems upset that he needs to be with his advisors for the royal ball. He must do something.

King Roberto-"Tell them I'll be right there."

General Castro-"Yes, sir."

Castro leaves for the control center. Roberto walks to his wife.

Roberto-"Excuse me, Maria. There's something I need to take care of."

Roberto heads off, but someone follows him. It was Maria.

Ana Maria-"Wait, I'm coming with you."

Roberto-"I love having my love with me."

Roberto and Ana Maria head down to the command center. A soldier sees them and yells to the officers and staff.

Soldier-"Attention!"

Everyone stands from their seats in attention.

Roberto-"At ease, everyone."

They all sit and they continue to scan the unknown contact. Roberto looks at the screen. At 2000 feet in the sky above, A Israeli-built UAV tracks Dojo as he flies towards the coast. The screen from the camera shows Roberto and Ana the contact.

Ana-"Is that Dojo?"

Roberto-"Pilot, zoom in closer."

The pilot zooms the camera and it shows Omi, Raimundo, and Clay on board.

Roberto-"Contact the air force at once. Tell them to give Dojo and his friends a fighter escort."

Officer-"Yes, your majesty."

At an air force base just 2 miles west from the kingdom, the commander receives orders from King Roberto to escort Dojo towards the kingdom. He alerts the pilots and they scramble. Two American F-5s took off and they head for the contact. Dojo sees the F-5s coming in.

Dojo-"Uh, guys. I think the king is angry for trespassing his kingdom."

Omi-"That's not good."

Clay-"We're so toasted."

The pilots then flew by and they turn around. They catch up to them.

Pilot-"This is the Solarian Air Force. By the order of the king, we are escorting you to his majesty's palace."

Raimundo-"Sounds like we are in."

The F-5s lead Dojo towards the island. They are amazed about it. It is a tropical island. There was a big kingdom with a castle overviewing. It has a harbor where the Mexican Navy rest. A few American naval missile destroyers are refueling for their next patrol. Then a pair of American MD-500s arrived and took over while the F-5s return to base. On the ground a few American M-113s are patrolling the streets and the paths leading to the castle. Dojo sees the front entrance and lands. A group of soldiers arrived in front of them. Omi, Raimundo, and Clay got off Dojo and he shrinks back to his normal size. Clay picks him up and places him on his shoulder.

Soldier-"You must be the Xiaolins."

Omi-"Yes we are. We are here to see the king."

Soldier-"This way."

The soldiers lead the Xiaolins towards the castle. They are amazed about the kingdom. They reach to the castle and they enter. They went awe about the inside of the castle. Just then a guy comes in with a trumpet and blows.

Person-"Allow us to present to you Xaiolin Monks, his majesty King Roberto de Leon, Queen Ana Maria, Prince Dylan Alexander, and Princess Elizabeth Violetta."

The Romero family appears in front of the Xiaolin Monks. They kneel before them in respect.

King Roberto-"You must be the Xiaolin Monks."

Omi-"Yes, your highness. We have come here for the royal ball."

Prince Alex-"We have not set up everything yet."

Omi-"What?"

Queen Ana-"Easy there."

Raimundo then sees the love of his life, Princess Isa. She smiles that the Dragon of Wind is here.

Elizabeth-"Raimundo. You came."

Raimundo-"You invited me, my love."

Prince Alex counts the Xiaolins and to find that they're only three. Kimiko is not here.

Alex-"Where is the female Xiaolin?"

Clay-"Kimiko is looking for the Praying Monster Shen Gong Wu. She will be back."

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, just off the coast of Australia, Leo and Kimiko head for the nation find the Praying Monster. The radio was playing **What I've done** by Linkin Park. Kimiko looks at Leo's belt holster.

Kimiko-"Hey, Leo. What's with the silver cross?"

Leo-"Oh. This is the Holy Cross. June gave it to me."

Kimiko-"Who is she?"

Leo-"Uh. (Gulps) I don't want to talk about it."

Kimiko-"It's okay. You can tell me."

Leo-"June is one my friends. She gave me this as a promise. Legends say this cross contains a thorn from the crown of Christ."

Kimiko-"That's nice of her."

They reach the Australian Outback and they land the jet. They exit the aircraft and it turns back into the two Light Jet batons. Leo places them on the sides and they head off to find the Shen Gong Wu. For nearly an hour they search for it in the hot desert. Leo and Kimiko were sweating a bit.

Kimiko-"I don't think I see anywhere."

Leo-"Yeah. Man this sucks. I wish we had the North Star Compass with us."

Kimiko-"Or the Orb of Tornami so we can have some water."

Voice-"_Don't worry, mates. We'll help you._"

Leo and Kimiko look around to find out who spoke to them.

Voice-"_Up here."_

They look up and they saw two figures on top of a rock. Both were females. One was an Australian teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt with a sun in the middle. She also wears white shorts with yellow tennis shoes. On to her left was another female teenager. She has long brown hair with green brown eyes. She wears a purple jacket with a pink shirt underneath it. She wears light jeans and violet shoes. They jump down to meet Leo and Kimiko.

Leo-"Who are you?"

Girl-"Hello. I'm Shiny Sun and this is my best friend Layla Long."

Layla-"Nice to meet you."

Kimiko-"Can you help us?"

Leo-"We got to get the Shen Gong Wu before Jack Spicer does."

Layla-"I know him. He and his Jack-bots raided my home land. My parents fled towards Sydney leaving me behind."

Shiny-"I met Layla a day later while exploring the outback. We became best friends ever since."

Leo-"Sorry to hear that. If I see Jack Spicer, I'm gonna give him the biggest beating of his life."

Layla-"Now you're talking!"

Kimiko-"Let's go."

With Shin and Layla, Leo and Kimiko set off to find the Praying Monster. They reached Ayers Rock.

Shiny-"Ayers Rock."

Leo then sees something shining on top of the rock. He takes out his binoculars and zooms in to get a closer look. He spots the Praying Monster.

Leo-"There it is. The Praying Monster."

Just then Jack's aircraft flies over the heroes towards Ayers Rock.

Kimiko-"Jack Spicer is gonna get there first!"

Leo-"Not if we can beat him there!"

Leo pulls out the Light Runner baton and runs with it. He jumps and it forms into the Light Runner Vehicle. It has four seats. The wheels had small studs for off road driving. Kimiko, Shiny and Layla are in shocked about the vehicle.

Shiny-"Cool!

Layla-"What is that?"

Leo-"This is the Light Runner. The best vehicle from the Grid."

Shiny-"From the movie,_ Tron_?"

Laya-"I love that movie!"

Leo-"C'mon, everybody!"

They all board the vehicle and they speed off. In Jack's aircraft...

Wuya-"Yes. The Praying Monster is within our grasp."

Jack-"I just knew that this Shen Gong Wu will be perfect."

Next to Jack was another Heylin villain. She wears a skin tight, black latex catsuit, complete with metal claws and pointed ears. She wore high heeled boots and a gold belt. Her entire face was visible, as well as some hair that poked out at the top of her forehead. She normally had make-up on her face to create what looked like stripes or whiskers. Her name is Katnappe. She is the master of thieves.

Katnappe-"Leave this to _moi_."

She jumps off the aircraft to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu. Jack turns and sees Leo and the others approaching.

Jack-"It's that kid with the giant key again!"

Wuya-"Don't just stand there. Get rid of him!"

Jack-"Jack-bots, stop that boy!"

Jack's robots came and head the Light Runner. Leo spots the Jack-bots and accelerates. They start shooting at them. Leo keeps on driving. He pushes a button and out comes two light missile launchers in the back and two mini-guns in the front.

Leo-"Get a load of this, tin cans!"

Leo pulls the trigger and fires several missiles at the bots. They explode on impact. He fires the mini guns at 3 more Jack-bots and they got blown up. Jack was startled about it. Jack decides to go for the Shen Gong Wu. He jumps out and flies towards the top of Ayers Rock. Leo, Kimiko, Shiny, and Layla finally made towards the Uluru. The Light Runner begins running up the mountain. Kimiko places her hand behind her head.

Kimiko-"Man, Leo. You sure know how to drive."

Leo-"Thanks, Kimiko. My dad taught me how to drive."

They reach the top of the giant rock. They got out of the Light Runner and the vehicle turns back into the baton. Kimiko sees Katnappe and Jack Spicer reaching for the Shen Gong Wu.

Layla-"Jack Spicer."

Leo-"Don't let him get the Praying Monster!"

Leo summons his Keyblade and runs for the Shen Gong Wu. Katnappe sees Leo and rushes to the Praying Monster. Leo stops and readies the Six Spirit King Keyblade. Jack then arrives next to Katnappe. Kimiko, Shiny, and Layla arrived next to Leo.

Jack-"Well now. I see you and Kimiko had brought back-up. But you still won't be me."

Just then Heartless emerges from the ground. There are 7 Hook Bats, 4 Tornado Steps, and 3 Crescendos. Jack, Wuya, Katnappe, Shiny, and Layla and amazed to see these dark creatures. The Heartless face Leo, Kimiko, Shiny, and Layla. Wuya smiles wickedly.

Jack-"What are those things? They are pretty scary."

Wuya-"Unknown, but they are dealing that key weapon boy. Now's our chance to get the Praying Monster."

Jack-"Yes. Dark creatures, attack!"

The Heartless charged at the heroes. Leo and the others assumed fighting poses.

Leo-"You guys ready?"

Shiny-"Yeah. Let have some fun."

Layla-"This is gonna be excited."

Kimiko-"Let's dance!"

They charge at the Heartless. Leo jumps at a Hook Bat and grabs its hook. It flies around like a wild bird. Leo yells in excitement as he is hanging on for the ride of his life. He swings his Keyblade and it knocks a Hook Bat away. Kimiko jumps and kicks a Tornado Step and it releases a heart. She back punches another one. Shiny runs for a Crescendo. It bounces over and it flips. Shiny jumps back to avoid the attack.

Shiny-"Solar Flare, sun!"

Shiny raises her hand and a light beam is fired from the sun. It blasts 3 Hook Bats. A Tornado Step approaches Layla spinning. Laya jumps and slams her feet into the enemy, releasing a heart. Leo sees Jack Spicer reaching for the Shen Gong Wu.

Leo-"Let's try something different. Water!"

Leo's Keyblade now changes into a new weapon. It splits up and the color is now blue. The handles tilt and they form into Twin Guns. Leo's clothing now changes. His orange shorts, the strip on his shirt and his shoes now turn to blue. Leo is now in Assault Mode. The guns click and Leo points at the Heartless.

Leo-"You feelin' lucky, punk?"

Heartless charge at Leo and he pulls the triggers on the weapons. It shoots blue laser bullets at the remaining Heartless. Kimiko, Shiny, and Layla reach to Leo. They reach to the area but the Shen Gong Wu is gone.

Leo-"The Praying Monster!"

Katnappe-"Looking for this?" (shows the item)

Kimiko-"Katnappe!"

Kimiko-"Well, well, well. Kimiko. It's ashamed that the other loser won't be there to stop us from getting the Praying Monster."

Leo-"Not if we can stop you, whisker freak!" (Cocks his twin laser guns)

Katnappe-"Oh. Who is this kid?"

Leo-"I'm Leo. Now hand over the Shen Gong Wu!"

Shiny-"Face it, Katnappe. There's only four of us and two of you."

Jack-"Think again, Leo." (Snaps his fingers)

More of Jack's robots appeared. Katnappe jumps back on Jack's aircraft. Jack then heads back to his aircraft.

Wuya-"Yes. The Praying Monster is finally ours!"

Jack-"Jack-Bot, attack!"

Jack's robots charged at the heroes. Leo rushes pass the robots and heads for Jack's aircraft. Jack quickly pulls out to flee. Leo opens fire on the aircraft as it withdraws from Ayers Rock. Some of the laser bullets hit the aircraft. One manages to hit the fuel line. It begins leaking fuel and leaves a small trail of smoke. Leo clenches his fist and heads back to help the others. Kimiko kicks a Jack-Bot while Shiny and Layla took out the other robots. The last one shoots a laser at the girls and they were hit by it. It prepares to finish them when a laser bullet pierces the machine and it fell to the ground. Leo had taken out the last Jack Bot. He places the twin guns back together and it forms back into Standard Mode. Leo helps the girls up.

Leo-"We need to regroup with the others at Costa De Solaria."

Kimiko-"What about Jack Spicer? He's got the Praying Monster."

Shiny-"We have to stop him."

Leo-"He's already been stopped."

Layla-"How?"

Leo-"Let's just say his victory was short lived."

Across the South China Sea, Jack Spicer, Katnappe, and Wuya are heading back to Jack's hideout.

Jack-"The Praying Monster is finally ours. What should we do with it?"

Wuya-"We shall use it to raid the Xiaolin Temple and steal the other Wu."

Katnappe-"Or we could just crash that royal ball tonight."

Wuya-"What are you talking about?"

Katnappe shows Wuya and Jack a invitation to the royal ball in Costa de Solaria.

Jack-"What's so great about a ball?"

Wuya-"The princess of the family ball is also a Xiaolin warrior like those other brats."

Jack-"We shall use the Shen Gong Wu to take over their kingdom. Yes! It's perfect! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Wuya-"Not a bad plan. I like it! Yah-ha-ha-ha!"

Just then an alarm beeps. Jack looks at the fuel gauge and screams that the needle was on the E. The engines begin sputtering.

Katnappe-"If I were you I would bail out now. Oh, by the way, my hour is up. Gotta go!"

Katnappte grabs a parachute bag and jumps off leaving Jack and Wuya.

Wuya-"What did you do?!"

Jack-"It's not my fault. Leo and that key of his blew up the fuel line."

Wuya-"Why do I have always get myself into these messes?"

The plane begins losing altitude. From behind in the big Light Jet, Leo, Kimiko, Layla and Shiny watch as Jack's aircraft goes down to the ocean.

Leo-"He's coming down!"

Kimiko-"Yes!"

Shiny-"Going...going...going."

Then the aircraft impacts the ocean.

Layla-"Gone!"

Leo-"Come on. Let's regroup with the others."

They all head for Costa de Solaria. They had reached the coast when the F-5s had spotted them. They've made it to the kingdom. Leo, Kimiko, Shiny, and Laya had reunited Omi, Clay, and Raimundo. Leo and Kimiko introduce Shiny and Layla to the others and the Royal family. King Roberto now orders them to head back to be prepared for the ball tonight. From a crystal ball at an unknown place, a black figure with red eyes is watching them. He then turns his attention towards Leo and smiles wickedly.

**The next chapter is when Leo and the Xiaolin have their dance at the ball. But little do they know that Jack Spicer and a few other Heylins showing up uninvited to attack. Will Leo prepare to face his biggest threat? Find out on Chapter 8. I don't own anything from any T.V Shows, movies or games. Please read and review.**


End file.
